


An awkward trainwreck~

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: AU, BL, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, He is so having fun, Just a drabble, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Content, Tomoe is a tease, kind of yaoi, male!Nanami, weird shit is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoe finds his lady and mistress is having a rather...awkward day. </p><p>Why not take advantage of the situation & figure out some unresolved feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you well, Nanami?

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the errors, this is not beta'd or edited. Leave any comments or thoughts and {constructive criticism} is welcomed :) . P.S English is not my first language. Read on though! XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot. :D  
> ~☆~  
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

Nanami took a huge gulp of air, trying to calm herself and not wake up the whole shrine. Okay, this wasn't that bad. Maybe something went wrong and bad magic got her. Or she ate something bad? Or someone was messing with her? Yeah, totally nothing to worry about! 

Her knees knocked against each other again and she cringed, falling back onto her elbows. Maybe this was bad. There was totally something between her legs! 

"Calm down, Momozono, calm down." she chanted, slowing getting up from her futon. 

Shakily, almost like a new born calf, she made her way to a mirror. She kept her eyes on the ground, her feet, blinking several times like she was still asleep or daydreaming again. Carefully she rose her eyes to the mirror and the strange sound spilled from her mouth before she could stop it.

\-- 

Tomoe's ears twitched and his jaw clenched, what the hell happened now! He slid his room door open and trudged down the hall. If that snake was near her again, he swore he'd bloody strangle the damn thing. 

"Nanami." he called, thinking twice about barging in and potentially seeing her naked. 

He almost wanted to blush.

"No! Don't come i-in!"

He frowned, the voice had a high pitch to it. Just like Nanami's. But it was definitely deeper and manlier than her own. Perhaps the nervous screetch of a mam who had just been got caught? Tomoe's eyes widened and he yanked the door open, ready to rip the intruder to shreds. How dare they come into his lady and mistress's room! 

"Nanami! How da-" 

Tomoe stopped dead in his tracks, wide eyes blinking and ears twitching once more. His hands hung awkwardly in the air, claws ready to strike. 

"I said not to come in, you stupid fox!" the person shrieked. 

That tone was definitely Nanami, but the person could not be. No way.

"T-Tomoe?" 

Tomoe broke out of his daze, arms falling to his sides and back rigid as his eyes regarded the other form from head to toe. Short chocolate strands falling to the back of a pale and slender neck, stronger yet still petite jaw, wide doe eyes, delicate nose and an inviting mouth with thin lips. 

A women's sleeping kimono ,which was slighty too short and small, hung off the shoulders, exposing some biceps and a flat and sculpted chest. The figure was toned but lean as well, possessing a dainty and purely delicious aura. The patches of exposed skin were pale and smooth looking , resembling fine porcelain. He noticed a faint blush dusted over the cheeks.

It pulled at the open kimono, clutching it to its chest in a timid way. Its knees were uncomfortably rubbing against each other.

"D-don't look at me like that, you perv." It scolded.

"Nanami?" Tomoe finally spoke.

Brunette strands moved as she...he nodded awkwardly. 

"What have you done?" he gaped.

"What! This wasn't me!" he yelped.

"No...definitely not you." Tomoe agreed.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Nanami huffed.

"Simply that you don't have the power or the level of idiocy," He paused, looking her over again, "On second thought, with all that magic you try I am quite un sure about this whole ordeal."

"You don't think I can do this to myself! I mean...look at it! Hey!" Nanami clutched the kimono tighter, "Don't look at me like that!"

"You can take your hand away, there is nothing to see." Tomoe's lips curled at the edges.

"That's rude!" 

"No, it's true. You are male like me, which means you have a flat chest." Tomoe pulled at his kimono, revealing hints of pale flesh.

Nanami blushed, feeling very strange all of the sudden. 

"Pervert!" He exclaimed, putting an arm in front of his face.

Nanami's stomach felt weird and warm, clenching strangely and he had some sudden urge to rub his thighs together more. Nanami blushed a deeper scarlet, thinking about all the anatomy lessons they received at school. She had a boy's body. Crap. 

"You all right, Mist...Master?" Tomoe hummed, folding his hands behind is back.

"Yeah, of course I am!" 

Tomoe stepped closer, catching a lock of chocolate hair and twirling it around his forefinger. His fingers brushed his master's cheek, eyes narrowing and closely observing her-his reaction as he leaned in and brushed the hair against his lips. 

"Are you sure, Nanami?" He didn't even know why he was doing this, "You are quite red." 

"Go to hell, Tomoe!" Nanami shrieked, pushing him back.

He looked at his tiny hand on Tomoe's chest, fingers sprawled out and flush against hard and bare skin. Nanami suddenly realized there was definitely something going on underneath his kimono. 

Oh, crap. 

~☆~


	2. A bath helps to calm the nerves, doesn't it?

"Nanami, are you alright in there?"

 

"Go away, Tomoe!"

 

"Are you sure that's for the best?" 

 

"You're really getting on my nerves!"  

 

Tomoe chuckled into his sleeve, hearing the oddest grunts and curses from a girlish-man voice. What in the world... Another curse and a splash of water. 

 

" _Master_." 

 

"NO." 

 

"Seriously." Tomoe sighed, leaning the back of his head against the bathroom door.

 

"I can do it on my own!" there was a timid pause, "But... how do I do this?"

 

"Like you normally take a bath, of course. Undress, bathe, dress."

 

"Oh...Oh no! Tomoe! There's something!"

 

He palmed his forehead, "Nanami, try to stay on track, okay? That's part of the male anatomy."

 

"I don't want to see it!" 

 

"Then let me blindfold you and I'll do it instead."

 

"Don't be so gross!" something hit the door and his head vibrated.

 

"Don't be absurd! I meant since I too am a male. Honestly, what is going on in those heads of you teenagers." the corners of his lips twitched upwards.

 

"O-oh shut up!" 

 

"Just let me help." Tomoe hummed.

 

"No, no familiars allowed!"

 

"Stop this childish nonsense, I'm coming in now." he hooked his fingers around the handle, sliding the door open.

 

"Whaa! No!" Nanami stumbled, tumbling backwards onto the floor.

 

Tomoe closed the door, eyes slowly inspecting the room. A wet trail scattered the floor, leading him to a jumbled mess of limbs. Nanami was sprawled out on the floor, half lying on her- his stomach and side, his elbows propped up to help him recover after his nasty tumble. His mop of hair fell over his flushed face, some wetly sticking to the smooth skin of his forehead, cheek and the back of his neck. 

 

His mouth was open, breathing heavily and releasing tiny puffs of hot air. Tomoe let his eyes wander, to check for any visible injuries of course, and if it was safe to go near the land god. Slowly purple orbs scanned tiny but fairly built shoulders, biceps flexing and narrow hips shuddering. The curve of pale and smooth mounds made him slightly hot under his kimono. Slender thighs rubbed against each other and water glistened across the skin. Tomoe swallowed. 

 

"Damn it!" the male cursed, finally getting into a sitting position.

 

"Why are you partially wet?" Tomoe murmured.

 

"I slipped and fell in halfway when I closed the tap, now turn around!" Nanami snapped

 

"I don't think I will." Tomoe mused.

 

"What? Why not!" 

 

"It's rare for me to see such a...delectable sight." 

 

"Pervert! You go to the red-light district all the time!"

 

Nanami's hands cover his chest self consciously and he closed his legs, still not looking underneath the towel resting in his lap. 

 

"Ah, but that does not compare to you, master."

 

Nanami averted his gaze, if he felt uncomfortable before...now he just wanted to disappear into thin air. 

 

\-- 

 

The fox leaned over the side of the enormous tub and Nanami moved closer to the edge to make this whole ordeal easier. Tomoe's fingers combed through Nanami's wet hair, slicking the locks back and smoothing it over the nape of the land-god's neck.  Nanami blushed, glad his back was facing the other and his face hidden from view. He bit his lip when the hair was pulled away from his face and ducked his head, pulling his knees closer to his flushed chest and disturbing the still water. 

 

"Are you still well?" Tomoe questioned quietly.

 

Nanami had to shift to hide the tremor which ran down his spine when Tomoe's breath ghosted over his ear. He nodded, keeping his eyes on the water hugging his new body. The biting on his lip grew more insistant as time passed and Tomoe's slender hands ran gently over his body. He felt slightly more sensitive and vulnerable in this form, since it was so different after all. 

 

Tomoe kept his gaze on Nanami's neck, seeing the almost non-existant beat of the pulse beneath the flushed skin. He swallowed, a strange feeling he knew all too well settling in his stomach. His hands stilled on Nanami's soapy shoulders, keeping mind of his nails as he squeezed the flesh. Muscles flexed beneath his fingers and he heard a sharp intake of breath. Slowly he leaned forward, deciding not to question his subconscious as it led him down a dangerous path.

 

His lips touched the curved line where Nanami's neck and shoulder met before he could stop it. He could feel the pulse beneath his lips quickened as the blood pumped through the veins beneath. He ventured further, placing another slightly opened mouthed kiss a few inches away. Nanami finally snapped out of his surprise and shrieked, pushing away from the edge and splashing as he fell forward with another twisted mess of limbs. 

 

He pushed him up on his palms, shaking the wet hair out of his eyes and turning to glare at his familiar.

 

"What the hell was that, you pervert!" he fumed, cheeks flaming in such an alluring way. 

 

Tomoe wiped his wet face with the back of his hand, pushing the hair that stuck to the skin, away. Eyes narrowed and glinted as they focused on Nanami, gazing from beneath inky lashes. Nanami's lip quivered and his wide eyes darted nervously around the room.

 

"T-Tomoe?" He murmured, hand anxiously hovering in front of his chest. 

 

Tomoe frowned and reached out with a pale hand, leaning forward over the bath's edge. His fingers wrapped around Nanami's delicate wrist. He blinked at the hand and was about to question Tomoe but the familiar tugged the arm and Nanami was yanked forward. He slid through the water, colliding with Tomoe's chest and soaking his kimono.

 

"W-what are you-" 

 

Tomoe's arms wrapped around his naked waist, pulling him closer against the familiar and his fingers digging into his flesh. Nanami let out a shy and frustrated sigh, cheeks burning as he wrapped his arms around Tomoe's neck, fingers tangling in silky snow-white hair. Slowly Tomoe stroked the curve of Nanami's back, letting his hands slide to where it formed the top of the boy's behind. 

 

He pressed his mouth against Nanami's ear, murmuring incoherent words and brushing his lips teasingly across the flushed flesh. Nanami's fingers twitched between the snowy strands, heart jumping in his chest and blood continuing to flow up and down his body. He tried to listen to what the familiar whispered but the odd sensations the fox created, and made his body feel, was just too much to focus on all at once. 

 

His body burned and a painful yet pleasurable itch settled low in his stomach once more. Being a guy was seriously worse than being a girl, wasn't it? Nanami suddenly wondered if Tomoe prefered males and that is why 'she' could never steal his heart. Finally he said something that Nanami understood and paused his thoughts.

 

"You are leading me into the temptations which I had declined, master." His lips placed a soft kiss on Nanami's jaw.

 

"I d-don't..." Nanami trailed off, screwing his eyes shut when Tomoe's tongue darted over his collar bone and lapped at the damp skin.

 

"Perhaps when you are male, I believe I can not hurt you as much as in your female form, " Tomoe chuckled almost sadly against the smooth shoulder, "How stupid and silly of me, don't you think? Master." 

 

"Tomoe." Nanami scolded. 

 

Tomoe laughed softly, "You are not doing much to resist me either." 

 

His teeth traced back to Nanami's neck once more, nipping at the flesh and brining it into his mouth to suckle it. 

 

"Ha- I don't want t-to." 

 

"Are you sure? You are new to these feelings."

 

"Nn..I-I'm not, s-stupid fox." 

 

"You mean to tell me you've been sexually aroused as a man before? My lady!" 

 

"Tomoe! Don't s-say that!"  He shrieked, how embarrassing.

 

"So I can take you away? You'll allow me to be selfish?" He teased against the hollow of Nanami's throat. 

 

Nanami slowly nod his head, afraid of his voice cracking or more lewd sounds escaping from his throat. His breath came out in soft bursts when Tomoe's nail suddenly traced his hip bone, down the line it formed and dipping low beneath his navel. He cried out, nails digging into Tomoe's shoulders and burrying his face in the familiar's neck. 

 

His knees felt numb and he would collapse at any second. Tomoe swallowed his sinful little cries with a open mouthed kiss, allowing his tongue to push into the sweet mouth and explore every corner of the master's cavern. 

 

\--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh x.x


	3. Alcohol makes me feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't quite go as planned. I strayed from my path and now we have angst, jealousy and a sexually and emotionally frustrated fox. =.=   
> ~
> 
> Almost forgot... also some alcohol and blood kink (kinda?) x.x

Sake Buns? No, sake would be too good for that fiend. But the bun thing could easily work and bring a smile to his face. He'll chop him up in pretty, disgusting little pieces, throw it into some dough and bake the little snake so he could feed him to the creatures of the Netherworld.  Tomoe grinned wickedly, thoroughly entertain by his sadistic thoughts. Now, don't be too angry with him. After all, it is exactly what that little piece of filthy sh-

 

"Master Tomoe?" 

 

"What!" Tomoe snapped at Kotetsu. 

 

"You are not going to bed?" 

 

"I can sleep whenever I like." the grumpy fox growled. 

 

"He was only worried for your well being, Master Tomoe." Onikiri defended cautiously.

 

One does not simply start a fight with the great Master Tomoe and think you'll survive it or emerge unscathed. Tomoe muttered rudely in reply and continued trudging along the hall, leaving the two spirits to watch his staggering form as he retreated. Clumsily he grabbed for the thin rice papered door and slid it open, causing it to rattle as it hit its limit.  He staggered forward onto the porch, eyes narrowing as he searched the sky above. 

 

Yep, the moon was definitely wide and bright that night. Damn it, he cursed. He leaned against a pillar, pulling his second jar of sake from underneath his arm where he clutched onto it.  He took a great big swig, enjoying the liquid as it flowed down his throat and warmed his belly. The burning went away after he finished the first half of the first jar. Sure, drinking was no rasional way to settle this, but it did damn well help. Bloody Mizuki. Cockblocker. 

 

He finally decided to take what was his just as much as he was its, but Mizuki just had to show up and shatter his whole fucking fantasy. He laughed, not because the situation was funny but because he was actually thinking of loving a human against all the odds counting for him. And to make matters worse, Mizuki also belonged to the master and deserved a share. No, No he didn't. Tomoe served her first. 

 

He laughed again, head falling back and his cheeks flush with intoxication. On second thought, drinking was making this harder. A drunk person shouldn't debate about serious things with themselves. Recipe for a disaster, that. He slid down to the cold wooden floor, pressing his palm against it spreading his fingers wide open, regarding them closely. They touched her...him. Felt the soft and forbidden flesh and skin. He kissed it, stole it for himself. Nanami didn't reject him. Encouraged him even. 

 

Pure bliss. Tomoe sighed deeply, letting his head fall against his shoulder and allowing the cool breeze to kiss his burning face. A nail lazily traced the rim of his sake jar, his hazy eyes settled on it but his mind wandering far away. Oh, my lady. What will I do with you? It's like I lost all control when you woke up in a vessel less fragile than before. 

 

"Tomoe?" 

 

Ah, that voice.

 

"Tomoe. Why are you outside?" 

 

He heard the soft padding of sock-clothed feet approaching and opened his eyes, which he hadn't even realized had fallen shut. His head turned and with blurry vision he followed layers of fabric until he focused on a scowling face.  Nanami. He stumbled onto his feet, holding onto the pillar with one hand as he pulled his kimono of his feet's way. The land-god's lips moved but Tomoe heard nothing, heart skipping in his chest as he stared. Tomoe noted that the baby blue kimono draped over his master's body was one of his own. He found that he quite prefered it on the teenage boy, enjoying the pretty and delicious image it made. 

 

It fell off one creamy shoulder, allowing a bicep to peek out from underneath the fabric, as well as the top and right side of Nanami's smooth chest. He licked his lips, wanting to run his hands over the boy and pull the layers of fabric away to reveal the gift underneath. Hah, how sappy and selfish. Nanami's chocolate hair fell over his face as the breeze whipped it around softly. His wide eyes were studying Tomoe closely and he uncomfortably clutched the fabric closer to his chest, a recently discovered habit, looking away and biting his lip. 

 

"Don't...look at me like that." He murmured.

 

Tomoe snapped his eyes away and covered his mouth with the back of his hand, chuckling into it as he slid back to the floor. 

 

"You should go to sleep. Or come inside at least, you'll catch a cold out here. " Nanami tried.

 

"I'm fine." Tomoe waved a hand dismissively, still smiling at nothing.

 

"You're drunk, stupid fox!" he scolded.

 

"Perhaps I had too much." he agreed, smile not faltering.

 

"Please." Nanami sat down next to hhim.

 

"What is it you need?" he replied, turning to look at Nanami.

 

"Come inside." He pleaded.

 

Tomoe shook his head, "You should go, Nanami."

 

"I won't leave you here, fox." his icy cheeks puffed and he crossed his arms in defiance. 

 

The smile fell from Tomoe's lips and he cocked his head to the side, silver hair falling over his violet orbs. He reached out to catch a lock of Nanami's hair, twirling it around a finger before letting go and touching the boy's cheek. 

 

"Just one." He murmured. 

 

"What? Tomoe?" Nanami leaned back. 

 

His free hand moved to press against the familiar's chest, but the fox easily pulled it away and locked it firmly in his own grasp. 

 

"One." He whispered.

 

His cool breath rushed onto Nanami's face as he closed in, the alcohol smell filling Nanami's nostrils. 

 

"Come on, cut it out!" Nanami tried to pull his arm free.

 

Tomoe's lips touched his. A kiss. Chaste and testing. 

 

He fell, back hitting the icy wood and Tomoe easily falling in between his thighs. His fingers lost their grip on the blue silk and it slipped open, tumbling down his sides and elbows in soft and pooling waves. He shivered, the freezing winter air spilling over his exposed body and creating goosebumps all over the skin. Tomoe was looking down at him, hovering closely above his body and breathing shallowly. He leaned in once more, pressing his mouth against Nanami's.  Nanami opened his mouth in a silent gasp and Tomoe took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside his mouth. Nanami's eyes fluttered and his hands wound around Tomoe's forearms, allowing the sweet sensations as his tongue was stroked. Tomoe slid is tongue over Nanami's, tasting him and exploring every curve, dip, nook, cranny and corner of the teenage mouth. 

 

He tasted like vanilla and cream while Tomoe only tasted of alcohol and bitter delight. The mix was quite euphoric. He moved Nanami's hands to his shoulders, gently guiding each to their destination. His own hands slid down Nanami's sides, enjoying the shivers they caused while they moved. The familiar's nails teased over narrow hips before digging into the skin at the same time his teeth bit down on Nanami's bottom lip. 

 

Nanami moaned, with both pleasure and pain as his body arched into Tomoe's and his fingers tangled in silver locks. The skin broke and crimson spilled from it, seeping out from underneath Tomoe's teeth and nails. He suckled the lip, lapping at the blood until none came before changing his course. His mouth moved down Nanami's neck, chest and stomach, peppering it with messy kisses. He removed his hands, gently placing them On Nanami's thighs as his mouth moved to an injured hip. His hot tongue dragged over the crescent and bloody shapes, licking and kissing the wounds soothingly. 

 

 

He could feel the hardness pressing against his chest and stomach as he switched hips and treated the other as well. Nanami was whining softly, panting and his knees trying to press close against each other. Tomoe kept them apart, leaving a bloody trail as he descended back up and along Nanami's torso. 

 

"Didn't know you were into pain, master."

 

"N-neither did I." 

 

He could clearly hear the boy was beyond embarrassed.

 

"Don't shy away, Nanami. This time, I'll serve you like no other."

 

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was still okay. :) Go full on rage on me about it if you feel the need to :"D
> 
> Working up some courage for the smutty part. Beware. XD


	4. Let me wreck you just this once~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have done better (I'm sorry -.-) but I'm rushing to finish old works before everything piles up too much! 
> 
> Decided to try & keep this mildish and not too lewd and sexy XD more touchy feely and sweet. I might do a re-write since I'm not too happy with it but Enjoy anyway!

\--

"Just one." He murmured. 

"What? Tomoe?" Nanami leaned back. 

His free hand moved to press against the familiar's chest, but the fox easily pulled it away and locked it firmly in his own grasp. 

 

" _One_." He whispered.

His cool breath rushed onto Nanami's face as he closed in, the alcohol smell filling Nanami's nostrils. 

"Come on, cut it out!" Nanami tried to pull his arm free.

Tomoe's lips touched his. A kiss. Chaste and testing. 

He fell, back hitting the icy wood and Tomoe easily falling in between his thighs. His fingers lost their grip on the blue silk and it slipped open, tumbling down his sides and elbows in soft and pooling waves. He shivered, the freezing winter air spilling over his exposed body and creating goosebumps all over the skin. Tomoe was looking down at him, hovering closely above his body and breathing shallowly. He leaned in once more, pressing his mouth against Nanami's.  Nanami opened his mouth in a silent gasp and Tomoe took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside his mouth. Nanami's eyes fluttered and his hands wound around Tomoe's forearms, allowing the sweet sensations as his tongue was stroked. Tomoe slid is tongue over Nanami's, tasting him and exploring every curve, dip, nook, cranny and corner of the teenage mouth.

He tasted like vanilla and cream while Tomoe only tasted of alcohol and bitter delight. The mix was quite euphoric. He moved Nanami's hands to his shoulders, gently guiding each to their destination. His own hands slid down Nanami's sides, enjoying the shivers they caused while they moved. The familiar's nails teased over narrow hips before digging into the skin at the same time his teeth bit down on Nanami's bottom lip. 

Nanami moaned, with both pleasure and pain as his body arched into Tomoe's and his fingers tangled in silver locks. The skin broke and crimson spilled from it, seeping out from underneath Tomoe's teeth and nails. He suckled the lip, lapping at the blood until none came before changing his course. His mouth moved down Nanami's neck, chest and stomach, peppering it with messy kisses. He removed his hands, gently placing them On Nanami's thighs as his mouth moved to an injured hip. His hot tongue dragged over the crescent and bloody shapes, licking and kissing the wounds soothingly.

He could feel the hardness pressing against his chest and stomach as he switched hips and treated the other as well. Nanami was whining softly, panting and his knees trying to press close against each other. Tomoe kept them apart, leaving a bloody trail as he descended back up and along Nanami's torso. 

"Didn't know you were into pain, master."

"N-neither did I."

He could clearly hear the boy was beyond embarrassed.

 --

"Don't shy away, Nanami. This time, I'll serve you like no other."

Nanami's legs shook numbly, his knees knocking against each other as his body arched and stretched. Tomoe pulled the boy closer, pressing Nanami close to his naked chest to try and keep his squirming under control. Nanami's head fell back against Tomoe's cool shoulder, his mouth open and his breathing rushed and irregular. 

"Nnh." his eyes squeezed shut and his hands loosely clutched Tomoe's fore arms. 

The familiar focused on Nanami's face, the alcohol forgotten and his mind clear. His arms were locked around Nanami's tiny waist, restraining him but also keeping him from toppling forward and falling off the bed. Nanami sat snugly between his legs on the edge of the bed, body easily moulding into Tomoe's and making the experience more intimate. 

His toes curled against the tatami floor, barely touching with his longer legs slung over the edge. For a moment he wondered why Tomoe took him to a guest bedroom but quickly dismissed it due to the spot being more comfortable than a floor or futon. His breath hitched, Tomoe's hands pulling the kimono further down his shoulders. 

"Am I moving too slow? Is that why you're letting your mind wander, master?" 

Lips leisurely trailed over his shoulder and soft hair tickled the side of his face. His cheeks burned with a brand new blush blooming over it, slowly creeping to his hears and down his neck. He shivered when Tomoe’s cool hands skimmed over his elbows, deliberately pushing the fabric along the length of his fore arm much too slowly.  He helped each of Nanami’s hands out from his sleeves before bringing the tiny hands to his mouth and placing a kiss on both palms. 

Tomoe’s hands skimmed down Nanami’s arms once more, guiding them to wrap around his neck. Nanami stretched to accommodate the silent request, his back easily arching as his hands clasped together at the back of Tomoe’s neck.  He pushed his master’s head to the side, kissing the pale throat softly and enjoying the younger male’s silent gasp. He continued scattering the pale flesh with loving red crescents as a distraction while his hands travelled lower. When his fingers brushed Nanami’s chest, he tensed, muscles tightening. 

“Shhh.” 

His nail flicked over a rosy bud, receiving a sharp breath in return. 

Nanami’s head turned, “T-Tomoe…I-”

His lips captured the brunette’s, silencing him immediately. He kissed gently, allowing Nanami to get use to his touches as his free hand skimmed over a toned abdomen, still marred from his little too excited approach earlier.  When the boy’s muscles finally relaxed he ran his tongue across his bottom lip, coaxing Nanami’s mouth open. He opened wide enough so Tomoe could slip his tongue inside. Tomoe ran his tongue over blunt teeth compared to his, then tracing the roof of Nanami’s mouth before moving to his own slick appendage. Nanami moaned into his mouth when he tilted the god’s head back to kiss him deeper. 

“Nn…”

His hand slithered into the kimono, dangerously close to the heated problem Nanami was experiencing.  His hand hooked underneath a knee, pulling Nanami’s leg up and over his own while he flipped the kimono open and exposed the boy in a matter of seconds. Nanami cried out, hands quickly moving to cover himself but Tomoe ceased his wrists, twisting around to dispose Nanami onto the bed, his hands caught in one of Tomoe’s above his head. 

“What t-the hell!? No- Don’t-ngah!”  

Nanami’s head thrashed to the side when slender fingers wrapped around him securely. 

“Well, that certainly made you quiet down.” The edges of Tomoe’s lips quirked into a smirk. 

“B-Baka!”  Nanami snapped.

His biceps twitched and protested as he struggled in the hold, trying to pull away but also wanting to press closer to Tomoe. The fox leaned closer, lips latching onto Nanami’s collarbone as his hand starting moving up and down. He felt the vibrations in Nanami’s throat as he sucked at the soft flesh and rhythmically stroked his length. Nanami’s hips jerked and pushed into him, seeking more of the foreign touch. He grinned into the god’s neck, how wonderful.  His teeth raked across the bone, tearing at the skin and making Nanami cry out.

“Ah!” 

Crimson droplets formed and he selfishly drank, lapping at them in a healing and comforting manner. Nanami whimpered, he didn’t mean to hurt his little mistress. He tried to squeeze his length tighter, succeeding in stealing his attention away from the pain. Nanami felt something harder when his hips rolled upwards this time, pretty sure he knew what it was. It made him shiver, a cold tingle running down his spine and causing the rest of the skin to burn even more. He wanted more, so much more. But could he even ask such a thing when this was already too much for him to bear on the first time? He lewdly moaned anyway when he felt _it_ again, Tomoe grunting in response. 

 _Looks like you’ve lost little snake._  

“Too m-much-you’re touching i-it too-hah!”  Nanami squeezed his eyes shut.

Tomoe pulled his mouth away, slowing his pace and taking hold of Nanami’s chin and letting his wrists go. Nanami blurredly looked up at him, gaze hazy and unfocused. 

“Should I stop?” He was serious now. 

His own length was pulsing beneath his clothing and the heat was becoming somewhat excruciatingly painful but he would stop the moment his master couldn’t take it anymore. Nanami blinked up at him, conflicted and confused. The few moments they stared at each other felt unbearably long…until he smiled. _No._  

“No, I just…i-it’s just...I want to feel you too before it…” Before I lose it, get my senses back and it’s too late. 

“Nanami…” Tomoe smiled, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the brunette’s lips, “Then go ahead.”

Tomoe sat back, letting go of his master entirely. Nanami shyly sat upright, staring at Tomoe’s dishevelled form and contemplating whether to touch him and where. Again he felt to urge to close his knees but Tomoe’s hungry yet gentle gaze gave him courage and he crawled forward, right into Tomoe’s lap. Dainty hands pulled a ribbon loose, tugging the material away and open.  He watched the fox as he slid his hands in between his thighs. Tomoe’s eyes widened and the muscle in his jaw jumped on the right side. Nanami looked down, only to blush at the size and smoothness and looked back at his beautiful face instead, which twisted into pleasure. 

“What do I d-do?” He whispered. 

Tomoe opened his eyes, not realizing they had fallen shut. Gingerly he tugged Nanami’s hands away and replaced them around his neck. His own hands grasped narrow hips, tugging his master closer and flush against him. Nanami moaned, burying his face in Tomoe’s shoulder while his fingers tangled in between feathery white locks. He started hesitantly rolling his hips up into Nanami’s, feeling the tremors running through his smaller body. 

“Move just like that.” He whispered into Nanami’s ear.

“Ahn-A-again.”

_Over and over, just this once , master. Let me wreck you. Just a little bit._

~

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all you lovelies for reading, kudos & commenting. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend of mine and I decided to share. Since both of us are more into yaoi and this is one of the very few heterosexual-ships we have, why not tweek it and voila! <3
> 
> I hope it's all right! :3


End file.
